Intruder
by Rackso
Summary: A Digidestined ends up in the Pokémon world. Thery go at it.


****

A Digi-Intruder

Disclaimer: Neither Digimon nor Pokémon belong to me.

NARRATOR: Last time we saw Ash, he was in high spirits because he just won a Silver Sky Badge.

"I'm invincible!" Ash jumped in the air and Pikachu did the same.

"Ash," Misty held Togepi tightly. "You barely won. I think the Gym Leader felt sorry for you because he was beating you so badly."

Ash's eyes narrowed and he got up in Misty's face, "You're wrong, I'm a good trainer, I'm the best trainer,"

"And I'm in love," Brock was looking at a beautiful girl walking with a smile plastered on her face. "Miss, oh miss!" Brock was running towards the girl waving his arms in the air.

Misty put her head in hands, "Here we go again." She sounded exhausted.

Ash and Misty ran after Brock, and finally caught up to him. "Hello sweet lady, my name is Brock," He began. "Could you possibly write down your phone number so I can call you sometime?"

"Let's go Romeo," Misty grabs Brock by the ear and drags him away.

"Is he always like that?" Asked the girl.

"Yup. So, if it's not too much trouble, why are you so happy?" Ash.

"Well, I just beat that guy in a gym and he gave my this," The girl showed Ash a Golden Eye Badge.

"Whoa! A Golden Eye Badge!" Ash stared at it inattentively.

"I have no use for it, I don't even know what it's used for. To tell you the truth I'm kinda lost." The girl's face turned red with embarrassment. "Look at me rambling on and on. We aren't properly introduced. Hi I'm Sora."

"Sora, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Brock started drooling a little. Misty slapped him across the backside of his head. "What a lovely necklace you've got there."

"It's my crest of love." Sora explained.

"Love huh? Does that mean you love me?" Misty slapped Brock again and drug him off somewhere.

"Hi, I'm Ash, this is Misty and Brock." He points at his friends. "By the way, you said you beat the Gym Leader. What did you use against him?"

"My friend of course." Sora pointed up to the sky, and soon a pink bird flew down with two apples, and it gave one to Sora. It started eating the other one. "This is Biyomon." Ash's eyes fixed on the bird. "She's my best friend in the whole world.

"So it's a she huh? Let's see what Dexter has on Biyomon." Ahs took his Pokédex out of his pocket, and pointed it at Biyomon.

DEXTER: No Pokémon data available.

"Hmm, that's strange," said Ash rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"It's so cute, where did you get her from?" Misty's eyes glittered.

"Actually she came to me when I was lost, and we've been good friends ever since." Replied Sora.

"That's so nice. It's good to have a strong bond like that with your Pokémon." Ash said. Sora's face had a confused expression on it, and then it went away. "Could I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, I'm always glad to help."

"Could I have a battle with you as a warm-up to prepare for the Gym Leader?" Sora nodded her head and they began their fight. Misty and Brock watched from the sidelines. "We can only use up to three Pokémon in this battle."

'There goes that word again. What _is_ a Pokémon anyway?' Sora thought to herself. "I only need Biyomon to fight with! And I'm not going easy on you either."

"I wasn't countin' on it." Ash took out his Pokéball, "Chikarita, I choose you!" Chikarita came out of its ball and growled at Biyomon.

"Well screw you too!" Biyomon said.

"Biyomon, that's not nice," Sora scowled at her.

Ash, Misty, and Brock's mouths all hung open. "She can talk!? I don't believe it. I thought Meowth was the only talking one. But anyway, back to our match."

"Make the first move," Sora tempted with a grin.

"Chikarita, Razor Leaf!"

"Chika!" Chikarita sent two leaves flying at Biyomon.

Biyomon flew into the air, "Spiral Twister!" Biyomon flapped her wings and blew away Chikarita's Razor Leaf. "Take that you green vegetable," Biyomon taunted.

Biyomon went into a full dive towards Chikarita. "Dodge it Chikarita!" It moved out of the way just in time. "Now, Sweet Scent attack!"

"Chika, chikarita!" A sweet smelling vapor began to emanate from Chikarita's body. Biyomon breathed it in, and started feeling dizzy.

"Tackle now!" Chikarita backed away and then charged at full force, jumped and made contact with Biyomon. She went down hard.

"Biyomon, no!" Sora sounding concerned. "Get up and walk it off."

Biyomon got up and shook her head out of her daze. "That's it, no more miss nice mon!" Chikarita was coming around for another tackle. As it neared Biyomon put all her strength in her next attack, "Spiral Twister!" The wind blew Chikarita into a tree, and it fainted.

"No Chikarita!" Ash took another Pokéball out and recalled Chikarita. "Go Tauros!" Tauros came out of its ball, and stood waiting for orders. "Thunderbolt!" Tauros' body began to become charged with electricity. It shot a thunderbolt at Biyomon.

"Ahhhh!" Biyomon was hit, and now struggled to fly.

"That's it Tauros, now Takedown attack!" Tauros stamped its feet and began to run at Biyomon.

"It's too strong, I think it's at Champion level. You've got to Digivolve.

"Right," Biyomon flew awkwardly in the air, while Tauros was coming ever closer to her. "Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!" Where Biyomon was now stood a bigger red bird that seemed to be make of fire.

"It evolved!" Brock and Misty said at the same time. "That's incredible!" Ash took out his Pokédex again.

DEXTER: No Pokémon data available.

"She must have a rare Pokémon. No matter I'll still beat you," said Ash.

"Now, you'll lose! Birdramon go!" Tauros was still charging at Birdramon, then hit her. She fell over.

She quickly got up and flew into the air, "Meteor Wing!" Birdramon sent out fireballs from its wings. They hit Tauros, but didn't knock it out.

"Hang in there, Tauros!" Ash old it.

"Ash, try Tauros' Hydro Pump. Birdramon seems to be made out of fire," suggested Misty.

"Right, okay Tauros, Hydro Pump attack!" A geyser of water came out of Tauros' mouth, Birdramon tried to fly higher, but the water hit her anyway. She became limp and started falling to the ground.

"Sora, I'm sorry," Birdramon said, then hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Ha, it's down. If that's the only one you've got, then I win!" Ash cheered for himself. Birdramon struggled to get up, and successfully did it. "Tauros finish it with another Hydro Pump." Before Tauros had even begun to follow its orders, Birdramon hit it hard with one of her wings. It fell down, and was down for the count.

"That's two, just one more to go, and I win this match," Sora shouted to Ash.

Ash recalled Tauros, then took out hi last Pokéball, "You're my only hope. Go Charizard!" A huge fire-breathing lizard came out of this ball. Ash now had a smile on his face, "Tackle attack!"

Charizard roared and went in for the tackle. "Ohhhhh," Birdramon moaned as she was hit from the side.

"Flame Thrower!" Charizard shot Birdramon with super hot flames again and again. Each time Birdramon became weaker and weaker.

"Birdramon, stop. It's too strong," Sora ordered, but each time Birdramon kept getting hit, she got right back up again.

"No Sora, I cannot lose," She said weakly.

"Don't fight anymore," tears streamed down Sora's eyes. "I love you!"

A bright light surrounded Birdramon. Charizard backed away out of confusion. "Birdramon Digivolve to…Garudamon."

"Again it evolved. I bet Sora's love has something to do with it," Brock pondered.

Now fully renewed Garudamon took flight, and Charizard raced after her. "Seismic Toss, Charizard!" 

Charizard grabbed on to Garudamon, but she countered it and sent Charizard falling to the ground below. "Wing Blade!" Garudamon's body began to glow and she sent out a bird-like figure made of pure energy at Charizard. Garudamon's attack hit it, and Charizard also hit the ground and fainted.

"It's over," Ash recalled Charizard. "Looks like you won Sora. I still have a ways to go before I'm the best master in the world." Garudamon went back to the form of Biyomon. Brock, Misty and Ash stood perplexed as to this phenomenon. Sora and Ash shook hands, and parted ways. Ash was on his way to the next town that Sora had just beaten the Gym Leader there.

NARRATOR: Looks like Ash has a lot left to learn, and shouldn't get too cocky. But he gets wiser and smarter after each battle, and one-day, he will be a Pokémon Master.


End file.
